


Even after the flowers wilt

by KstandsForPottassium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Pining, Nature, Slow Build, Wedding Planning, Weddings, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KstandsForPottassium/pseuds/KstandsForPottassium
Summary: Iwaizumi didn't know how,why,or when it started,but Oikawa Tooru was obsessed with the idea of weddings.No matter where they are or what the topic is,he would find some way to drag marriage into itIt was getting harder and harder to pretend he just wanted to be best man
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Even after the flowers wilt

**Author's Note:**

> *burst through your window*IT'S IWAOI WEEK BITCHE-
> 
> Anyways,this is for Day 4,used the prompts weddings and flowers  
> (I accidentally typed in day 3 and I'm dying of embarrassment😌)

It first happened way back when they were kids

Hajime was woken up _stupidly early_ and dragged by his mother to celebrate _Hatsumode_ and visit their local shrine.Iwaizumi eyes flickered to different places in a short span of time,trying to satisfy his restlessness.He didn't want to be here in the first place,the actually visually pleasing shirt his mother made him wear itched too much,he pulled again at the fabric of his mother's lilac,flowered _kimono_ ,only to get another scolding.He huffed,looking over to his friend who unlike him,seemed too enchanted by the sight of the shrine."I wanna go home"he grunted,trying to catch Oikawa's attention,he managed too,partially.Oikawa's sparkling eyes drifted over to him for a second,before going back to admiring the shrine."Iwa-chan, that's the place in the movies!"his friend excitedly said,though Iwaizumi didn't really understand where this excitement came from."What movies?"Oikawa scoffed at his cluelessness,sticking his nose up in the air."The one about how the girl and the guy get together!This is where they marry in the end!"

"Don't they get married in suits and stuff? That's what my mom's movie showed"

"Those are the more american style movies Iwa-chan,traditional weddings look like this"

"Whatever,they always do that weird mouth thing by the end.It's weird"

"It's not! It's sweet!"

"Weird."

"Sweet!"

Weird!"

_"SWEET!"_

_"WEI-"_

Iwaizumi only got halfway through,before he was shushed by his mother,all the while being forced to apologize.He turned to Oikawa who was sticking his tongue out,looking all prideful in slipping through a scolding.He frowned,grumbling under his breath"Why do you care so much about what a wedding looks like in the first place...".Oikawa's eyes lit up,turning to his best friend"When we grow up Iwa-chan,I'm gonna marry someone.I'm just looking forward to the future!"

He doesn't say anything to that,just silently waiting for his mother to finally get in the mood to go home.When they do though,his mood doesn't lighten up,too focused on wondering why he hates the idea of Oikawa getting married

* * *

And Iwaizumi expected that to be the last,because seriously,volleyball-obssesed, charmer,playboy _Tooru_ looking forward to marriage?It wasn't something he expected to happen

But of course,Oikawa was the type of person to always exceed expectations

15 year old Iwaizumi frowns as Oikawa sighed dreamily,fixated on the image of the leads of the movie get married.Iwaizumi couldn't, _for the life of him_ ,figure out why his best friend loved these kind of movies,and why it needed to have a wedding in the end.Sure,they weren't completely unrealistic,but there was nothing special about it either."Why are you so enchanted by weddings?"he questioned.Oikawa smirked,slinging an arm over Iwaizumi."My,my,Iwa-chan,not my fault that caveman brain of yours does not know how weddings work~"Oikawa sauntered,poking Iwa's cheek as he did so."Fine,I don't know how it works"the raven-haired man replied,relishing the thrown off expression of the brunette before it morphed into something mortified."Iwa-chan! _Weddings!_ A promise of forever!A binding ceremony!The union of-"

Iwaizumi rubbed his face,trying to wipe off the forming frown"I know,not the cliche shit but how it actually works"he sighed.Oikawa stilled,before revealing a chesire grin"Ooh~,does Iwa-chan wanna plan his wedding as well?Some girl you're not telling me about?"Iwaizumi huffed at his friend's taunting words,jabbing said friend at the side."No,I just wanna know what's going in on your head when you gush about marriage".Oikawa didn't answer for a while,he looked...surprised? Releived?"Oh well,the great Oikawa-san,can always bestow lesser beings with his vast knowledge~"the brunette said in a singsong tone while Iwaizumi's fist twitched, resisting the urge to punch the other man."So obviously there's the bride,she wears this big white dress and is walked down the aisle by her dad or whatever family she has"

"Why though?Can't she walk by herself?"

Oikawa blanked,a expression of disbelief washing over his features at Iwaizumi's statement."No Iwa-chan"

"Then why?"

_"Symbolism duh!"_ The setter said exasperated."The father has taken care of her her entire childhood so now he's assigning her husband to take care of her!"

"Oooooh,ok that makes sense"

Oikawa shook his head,still not recovering from Iwaizumi's statement"The bride has bridesmaids,her besties basically,and her very best friend is the maid of honor or if she wants a guy friend to take the role, they're called man of honor"

"Oooh,yeah,when my cousin got married she had a man of honor"

"You've been to a western wedding before?"

"Yeah?"

_"How do you not know the basics of a western style wedding then?!"_

Iwaizumi shrugged,totally unaware of the fact he's making Oikawa's perfectionist mind go hay"Was there for the food,why'd ya think I put up with the itchy suit".Oikawa hummed and shrugged in return"I mean,fair point but anYWAY-"

"The groom already stands there at the aisle waaay before the bride-"

"Lol so the bride has the choice to ditch him last minute then"

"Iwa-chan are you doing this on purpose?"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind,so the groom has groomsmen,his bros basically,but the ultimate best friend gets to be best man and if the ultimate best friend is a girl then she's called-uh-wow I don't really know"

"Best woman?"

"Sounds too much like feminist propaganda"

"Wow so when you have your imaginary wedding you assign people to all this roles?"Iwaizumi pried.Oikawa giggled"Yeah!Only the bride is anonymous!".Iwaizumi wanted to ask why he doesn't just imagine his numerous past or even his current girlfriend in the role of bride,or why he doesn't just drag his girl to his rendezvous rather than Iwaizumi,before figuring out none of those relationships were actually serious.Iwaizumi picked at the loose threads of his shirt,twirling them in between his fingers as he asked Oikawa"So... what's my role then?"

Oikawa for a moment looks surprised,before his usual smirk took place"You're not one of the groomsmen!And Makki's the best man!". Iwaizumi huffed,moving to stand up"Wait Iwa-chan!Iwa-chan just kidding! You're best man of course!"Oikawa said,struggling to pull down his best friend to a sitting position

Iwaizumi sighed as he gave in,watching Oikawa skim through the movie selection.It was what he expected to hear,but best man just didn't sit right

* * *

A year later, Iwaizumi still hadn't figured out th cause of his uneasiness whenever Oikawa fantasised about weddings.He had settled on saying because he just hated weddings in general,not seeing the point in it,though that didn't sound right either

"I am the sand guardian!Guardian of the sand!"Iwaizumi flinches as he heard Makki's sudden scream.He looked over to his teammates to see Makki covered in sand from neck below.His confusion turned to annoyance when he saw Mattsun walk over and wrap his arms around the sand mound covering Makki,already having a slight idea what they were trying to do."Poseidon quivers before him!"Hajime sighed,turning away from the sight as Mattsun screamed his line,expecting Makki to scream his next

_"FUCK YOU!!!"_ Makki's voice bellowed through the environment as he screamed at the ocean, finishing recreating that one vine.He tried to look at something else other than the disappointing sight called _'Mattsun trying to take Makki out the sand mound whilst dying of laughter'_ ,only to be met with the sight of Watari and Yahaba trying to have a snowball fight with sand, resulting in a flurry of particles.It was only a matter of time before one of them gets something in their eye and actually gets hurt,he was about to walk over and stop it before he felt the all too familiar weight on his back

"Ah,our team is so professional"Oikawa said as he draped himself over Iwaizumi in his usual cape-like manner"Oikawa-san has influenced them". Iwaizumi snorted,if he turned his upper body at the right angle with just enough force,he can throw Oikawa off and send him tumbling to the sand,but he wasn't really in the mood for that."Yeah it's obvious you influenced them"Iwaizumi said,chuckling a bit before being cut off with a wince as Oikawa jabbed him to the side and Iwaizumi proceeded with his plan of sending Oikawa tumbling to the sand.Oikawa screeched as his naked back made contact with the sand,whining about how a _'upstanding, high-moraled citizen'_ did not deserve this treatment

"And after my family treated the whole team to a vacation!"the setter said as he brushed off the remaining particles."Why'd ya treat the whole team to vacation anyway?To excited to be appointed captain? Your gonna have to wait two years"Iwaizumi retorted,throwing a handful of sand at Oikawa.The brunette made a sound akin to a squawk of a dying crow, chucking sand back,relishing the betrayed look at Iwaizumi's face.As the setter laughed his nonexistant ass off, Iwaizumi had busied himself with filling his hands with sand,and simultaneously throwing them at his friend.The laughing ceased,being replaced by dead serious looks"Oh _you're on_ "

And thus began the legendary sand fight, Mattsun noticed them and teamed up with Iwaizumi and left Makki to struggle getting out of the sand mound,much to Oikawa and Makki's dismay.They probably should have just settled scores with a good ol' game of beach volleyball,but hey,this risked the other's safety more so of course they would do this instead

Iwaizumi panted,throwing sand at Oikawa one last time before his knees gave up on him and he was sent to the sand.He could sense Mattsun and Oikawa collapsing too.Oikawa rolled over to his side and sprawled himself on top of Iwaizumi."Get off or I'll throw sand at you again,do not test me Oikawa Tooru"Oikawa whined but complied,too tired to be stubborn."Heh,but did you know Iwa-chan-?"Oikawa said,looking over to Iwaizumi.Said man hummed in acknowledgement,looking back at him and raising a brow"know what?".Oikawa giggled,kicking at the sand and watching the particles fly before answering"There's actually something called beach weddings".Iwaizumi groaned,his 'this nonsense again' face on"No,I didn't know". Oikawa rolled over to his side and poked at Iwa's cheek"Well,of course Iwa-chan- wouldn't know!But it's obvious in the name really, it's a wedding on a beach"

Iwaizumi's nose scrunched up"A wedding on a beach? Isn't that inconvennient for the bride who's gonna wear a big dress!"

"Silly Iwa-chan!They all will change attire to a more casual style of course.Like in garden weddings!"

"There's garden weddings too?"

Oikawa nodded,using his palm to block the rays of the sun"You know the garden we always hang out in in Miyagi?Someone got married there before!"

"Well, it's a really pretty garden"

"Yeah but enough about garden weddings!Whaddya think about beach weddings?My mom said she attended a beach wedding before and the afterparty was awesome!"

"I don't know,why are you asking me anyway"

Oikawa sighed,rolling over more to the point he was basically on top Iwa"Poor,poor Iwa-chan,not seeing the beauty in weddings,at this rate,Iwa-chan is going to be a lonely, forever single man"

Iwaizumi shook his body with such vigor Oikawa fell off,a surprised squawk leaving his lips"Mean Iwa-chan!But seriously,try Imagining your own wedding!"

"No."

"I won't stop bothering you til you do"

Iwaizumi rubbed his face, physically flattening the crease in his eyebrows

"I'm imagining it"

"Totally convincing Iwa-chan"

There was a small squabble on wether it was required,but in the end,Hajime gave in.He always did

He started with the so called basics,the garden back in Miyagi the first place that came to mind,so he settled on hosting it there.Oikawa would probably force him to make the theme color blue,because he liked sentimentality and the color blue in general.Agedashi Tofu was certainly making it to the menu,and Oikawa would probably insist there be milkbread, _the brat_.There were groomsmen right?The whole Seijoh volleyball team could be it.The best man completely slipped from his mind,moving onto the bride instead

The made up scenery in his head abruptly stopped,who was supposed to be the bride?Was he supposed to just make her anonymous like Oikawa?Now that he thought of it,bride didn't feel right

He looked over to his friend who was staring at him expectantly,he was about to ask when a picture started forming in his head without his permission

_Bride?_ No that didn't feel quite right.

_Husband?_

Oikawa.

That picture became clearer and clearer,at a pace too fast for Iwaizumi's currently dazed mind to stop and suddenly his vision was clouded by the image of Oikawa in a white suit, clutching a bouquet of flowers in his hands.The usual scenery in the end of a romance movie.Except it was Oikawa

Oikawa.

.

.

.

Iwaizumi hates weddings.

It was a dream,and dreaming gave you hope.

It would have been so much easier if he didn't have hope,because he would know it was a dead end,no other possibilities.But a small part of him clinged to the possibility,the possibility that maybe he could take the place of that anonymous girl in Oikawa's dreams,as long as she was anonymous there was a chance

The ugliest part of it all,he knew there _really wasn't a possibility_

But he wants to think there is

He wants to think that that girl will forever be anonymous, forever be replaceable.He wants to think that Oikawa will never find that girl,and he'll have to be stuck with planning weddings with Iwaizumi,and Iwaizumi would call him annoying,even if he secretly enjoyed all this wedding talk just as much

Ironically,it was the other way around,he was the replaceable one,and that anonymous girl would one day have identity and he would attend the wedding they planned as best man

"Oikawa?"Iwaizumi called out as he pushed the bushes aside, revealing the hunched up figure of the man h was looking for.Oikawa looked up,not enough for Iwaizumi to get a proper look at him,but enough for him to see that Oikawa's eyes were red-rimmed.Iwaizumi sighed,walking over to his best friend and sitting beside him,the scent of the flowers washing over him,it was a really wide garden."Hey look, nothing's going to change,even with different universities"Oikawa sniffled,before suddenly slumping to Iwaizumi.The raven-haired man let out a small yelp at the sudden weight,before changing their position to a more comfortable one. _"...promise?"_

"Childish fuck"

Oikawa whined,wriggling his shoulders a bit as he weakly punched Iwaizumi's shoulder"Shut up and answer!"

Iwaizumi chuckled,ruffling Oikawa's chestnut brown hair"Fine... _promise_ ".Oikawa looked up whilst smiling brightly before rolling off"Alrighty then!I can rest peacely now"the setter said as he laid on the grass."Wow, that's seriously all it took for you to stop being emotional"Iwaizumi said with a tone between disbelief and fondness.Oikawa's smile widened and he stuck his tongue out"Iwa-chan's the type of person who takes his promises seriously!He only ever breaks them when he really can't do it,and if that's the case then I...don't have the right to feel mad"

Iwaizumi frowned,shaking his head as he pinched his friend on the arm"And there you go being all emotional again".Oikawa squeaked,rolling over to get his revenge but was stopped by Iwa's words"Besides,when we get really,really,old were gonna have to seperate,eventually".Oikawa sat up properly,looking at Iwaizumi with a confused look"What do you mean?". Iwaizumi scoffed,pushing aside Oikawa's bangs then flicking him on the forehead"Duh, you'll get a career,you're gonna get married,then you're gonna have kids,as undeserving you are to".Oikawa huffed,rolling away from him this time facing away."Iwa-chan."

"Hm?"

"Remember that thing I asked you to do back at the beach?"

"Not exactly?"

Oikawa turned his head a bit,just enough to be able to see Iwaizumi's face"I asked you to imagine what you want your wedding to be like"

"Oh."

"But...you never really told me about it"

"Yeah,I didn't"

"Can you tell me about it now?"

Iwaizumi avoided Oikawa's gaze, suddenly having the mighty desire to gaze at the ground

"Fine"

_Just this once.he'll let himself dream_

Oikawa visibly lightened up,though he tensed too"Alright where do you want it to be?". Iwaizumi shrugged,looking at his surroundings"Garden,preferably this,but wherever they want to really". Iwaizumi's gaze shifted to Oikawa after a eerily long silence from the man,only to be thrown off to see his friend beet red and fuming."Woah, what, what's wrong?"Iwa asked a bit cautiously.Oikawa breathed out of his nose, almost looking like a dragon"You can't have your wedding here!This is like,our garden!Where you accidentally stepped on dog shit!You wanna get married at the place of all your _childhood embarrassments?!_ ".As Oikawa whined about his best friend's bad planning, Iwaizumi laughed at the irony of it all"Fine,it won't be in this garden then"

Oikawa eyes his cooperation with suspicion,the cautiousness leaking into his voice"What will the menu be?"

"Agedashi Tofu,or anything they want to have"

"Wow,so unexpected,I totally did not see that coming."

"What else should there be then?"

"Milkbread!And other fancy foreign foods!"

"Milkbread and fancy foreign foods it is then"

Oikawa once again got thrown off with his cooperation.He was expecting some sort of response like _'I'm not serving milkbread at my wedding just cause you're obsessed with it brat!'_ not well that. _'Iwa-chan's in a good mood today'_ he thought."Who are the groomsmen?"

"The Seijoh volleyball team,maybe I'll add Daichi,if they're okay with that"

"Theme color?"

"Whatever they're favorite color is"

"You know,at the end of every answer you have 'whatever they want' you some sort of pushover or something,Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi laughed, tracing his fingers on the grass"Nah, they're just the type to take control of things"

Silence washed between them before Iwaizumi realized what he said,he didn't have time to cook up an excuse,because Oikawa was on him a second later."Iwa-chan!That statement means you like someone!You like someone?! _And you didn't tell me_?! Iwa-chan Hajime what kind of betrayal is this-"

As Iwaizumi's head trotted a mile per hour,he couldn't think of a way to dodge the question,only one answer came to mind

_"-yeah"_

Oikawa then stopped his interrogation, slowly getting off Iwaizumi and pulling his knees to his chest"Ah.What,erm,what are they,uh,like?You say they like control?". Iwaizumi sat up, scratching his head"yeah,uh,they,well, kinda-are-like that-yeah".Oikawa nodded and bit his lip."Tell me more about them"

Oikawa Tooru was pretty indescribable.

When someone would ask what Oikawa Toory was like,Hajime would most likely say something between the lines of _'whiny brat'_

"Well, they're really needy"he started,looking over to Oikawa to see the setter wasn't looking at him at him,much more fascinated with a random butterfly instead"...and they're really loud"Iwaizumi continues."They complain a lot,but they don't like asking for help".Oikawa snorts,falling on his back and taking a starfish pose"Why do you like this person?"the brunnete said through forced wheezes"What you're sayings sounds like all the things you hate about..."

Oikawa's eyes widened,sitting up to get a good look of Iwaizumi,who had a rare gentle smile _"...me?"_

When people asked what Oikawa Tooru was like,he always replied with _'whiny brat'_

But when Hajime asks himself late at night while staring at the ceiling listening to the ticking of the clock as time passed by,it was a whole different story

"But then again,even if they're in constant need of reassurance,they have no problem doing the same for you,you don't even need to ask for it"

"They're loud,they always have something to say,not a second is boring with them.Even during the rare times that they're quiet"

"They complain a lot,but it's just fake really.Even with the smallest resources, they'll somehow make something magnificent with it.Cause they're that incredible"

"They're fragile,they need patience,they push everything away,but they can also give the same amount of love,patience and care.He's not the best at being love,but he's damn good at loving"

"And I-"Iwaizumi teared his vision away from the grass,locking eyes with Oikawa, who's eyes were starting to get red-rimmed again _"I love that about them"_

He was answered with silence, Oikawa's figure frozen and unmoving.The shock of having his best friend confess to him greatly still in place

Iwaizumi laughed.

It was loud and a bit raspy,the guttural noise supposed to sound joyful resonating through the tension"But it doesn't really matter"he said,throwing his head back to the point his neck hurt"They always talk to me about weddings as if we're going to plan it together,but I'll probably only be best man at theirs"

Silence washed over them again,and Iwaizumi considered gathering the courage to look at Oikawa because his neck hurt as hell,he didn't have to though,because he was sent down to the grass by a sudden weight."Oikawa wha-"Iwaizumi said as he looked up at said man,he was looking down at him with ferocity."That's not true Iwa-chan!"Oikawa said angrily,or happily,he couldn't quite tell"Yeah I want you to be my best man if I married someone else,but I-".Iwaizumi was the one ridden with shock this time,unmoving from his positiion.Oikawa wiped the tears Iwaizumi didn't notice he have with his sleeve,doing a under normal circumstances a disgustingly loud sniffle _"I...don't want to marry anybody else"_

Iwaizumi took a while to answer,making Oikawa panic"Wait,Iwa-chan were you just messing with me?I'm sorry if you didn't actually mean it and maybe we could _justforgeteverythingIsaid-_ "Oikawa's words were stopped when he felt a hand on his nape pulling him down and suddenly Iwa-chan's lips against his.It was soft but messy,the nervousness from this all seeping through."So you did mean it?"Oikawa said after they pulled away,a wince eliciting from him when Iwa pinched him at the side."Of course I did,idiot,am I the type to joke about that stuff?"the shorter of the two huffed."Well,no,but I just-"

"Can't help but think of the worst car scenario?"Iwaizumi sighed,running his hair through Oikawa's brown locks"Think more positive will ya".Oikawa hummed,placing his elbows on Iwaizumi's chest and holding his chin on his palms"I will then,speaking of positive scenarios,you think of me as someone who's _'damn good at loving?_ "the setter said in his cheeky tone.Red and a glare took over Iwaizumi face, suddenly tightening his grip on Oikawa's hair"Don't even-"

"Ah,you said I can make something magnificent from little resources,because I'm that incredible?"Oikawa said,rolling off Iwaizumi to run away"and that you love that about me?Iwa- _WAIIIIT-_ "the taller's teasing got cut off when Iwaizumi pulled him,pinning him down on the grass"Iwa-chan,noooo~".The said man huffed,strengthening his grip as the other man tried to wriggle his way free."Okay, let's talk about positive situations"Iwaizumi grunted,making Oikawa raise a brow"Oh?-"

"You didn't want me to get married here,where do you want me to get married?"Oikawa reddened at the question,trying to wriggle free again"Hehe Iwa-chan,I-didn't actually mean that-"Oikawa said,stopping when Iwaizumi didn't budge"Then what did you mean?"

"I-uuugh"Oikawa whined,pouting seeing as he didn't get his way"I, actually,like this place a lot,so maybe,if,uuuuh"Oikawa couldn't continue, suddenly having a hard time to form words.Iwaizumi chuckled,flicking the man underneath on the forehead"You're so eager about marriage,were not even dating yet".5 different levels of distress flashed across Oikawa's face in the span of 3 seconds,part of Iwaizumi wanted to correct himself,say that they are dating,but then another part of him found this too amusing."I mean,we are right?I like you,you like me, _we kissed_ , you're on top of me right now-"

Iwaizumi howled a laugh,wheezing as the other boy looked at him offendedly"Chill,we are"he said as his laughs died down,only to see Oikawa pouting,or frowning,at him."Ask properly"the taller said,raising his nose to the air.Iwaizumi blanked at the statement"You're seriously doing this now?

"Yes,Iwa-chan,Yes I am"

Iwaizumi sighed,the sound dragging out from his lungs.He pulled Oikawa up so that they were sitting parallel to each other."Oikawa Tooru"Iwaizumi enounced"Will you be my boyfriend?".Oikawa smiled,a genuine one,and leaned in to kiss him,he pulled away,giggling when Iwaizumi trailed for more"Yes Iwa-chan"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Iwaizumi yelped as he felt a sudden hand land on his back,glaring at his best man,Mattsukawa,who had moved his hand to ruffle Iwaizumi spiky locks."Well done, Iwaizumi, didn't know you had it in you"Mattsun sauntered,though the hidden fondness in his tone was apparent.Iwaizumi grumbled, resisting the urge to flip him off because they were at his wedding and they were tons of guests,he settled on elbowing Mattsun at the side.That didn't seem to hinder the man,as Mattsun sighed and continued his so-called ' _reminiscing_ '."I remember the good ol' days when Taka and me would pull at our hair because of your stupidity,I'm not saying you're any less stupid,since you took stupidly long to get here,but hey, it's a start"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,he couldn't really disagree with Mattsun,he wished he confessed to Oikawa earlier too"Whatever,shut up before I grab the violinist's bow and stab you with it".Mattsukawa gasped offendedly,turning to said female violinist and reporting his atrocity.Iwaizumi just scoffed,opting to look around the scenery once more before Oikawa arrived

It was just like what they talked about years ago,it was hosted in the garden,the same garden where confessed,except this time a few brick paths were paved throughout the years,and they had pitched a big tent adorned with decorations to bock out the sunlight,blue was everywhere,even the citronella candles they put there to chase away bugs was blue(Oikawa chose it, unsurprisingly),the menu for the reception which was happening at a nearby venue had Agedashi Tofu,Milkbread,and fancy foreign foods.Oikawa even let him invite Daichi,seeing as Oikawa and Suga had formed a not-so-surprising friendship in the past years

"What do you think Oikawa's doing right now?"

"Hyperventilating, probably"

Oikawa let out a long,shaky sigh,tapping his foot trying to focus on the soft vibration of the moving car instead."Holy shit"he breathed out,catching the attention of Makki who he so not begged to ride the car with him because he would panic last minute if he went to the wedding alone.Makki raised his brow at his friend's current state"It's the biggest day of your life, aren't you supposed to be excited?"

_"I am excited!"_

Makki winced at that"Too excited"

Oikawa released a whine of distress,tapping his forehead(which was now exposed due to his differently styled hair)against the window lightly"It's just that-"

"There's so much that could happen-"

Makki grabbed his friend's shoulders,staring at him dead in the eye"Listen, nothing's going to happen,this wedding is going to go smoothly,then we'll eat,then you two can go off to Maldives for your honeymoon and Iwaizumi can fuck you senseless"

For a while Oikawa stayed quiet and Makki thought he had done the job(he is totally boasting to Issei about is)

"But what if-"

Ah.there goes his boasting material

The screech of the car was heard as it stopped, Makki's heart rate spiked up too,seeing as Oikawa was still visibly worried.Oikawa opened the car door quickly,he probably should have or else he'd panic even more.It wasn't doing any favors for Hanamakki though,as he forcibly told Oikawa to wait a few minutes after he entered before he entered.Makki silently trudged to the spot beside Mattsukawa,the other man quickly picked up in his uneasiness,using his middle blocker skills to figure out the situation,and panicking ok afterwards

Iwaizumi turned to his two friends, raising a brow to their distress and for the first time the two thanked the gods Iwaizumi was dense"You two fine?"he asked.Makki and Mattsun sent out a thumbs up sign,sticking their backs together and taking s goofy demeanor"Yep!". Iwaizumi rolled his eyes,resuming his former position.Makki bit his finger as Oikawa entered.Out of the corner of his eye,he saw Iwaizumi softly smile at Oikawa,and Makki deadpanned as he saw all the tension and stress leave Oikawa's body,instead mirroring the smile Iwaizumi had

"Unbelievable,this dude makes us panic because of his panic and he calms down the second he sees Iwaizumi?What kind of social injustice is this"Makki remarked in disbelief and hidden fondness."Social injustice it is"Mattsun replied with the same tone,smiling as the scenario unfold before him.They deserved it,at the least,after years of hidden feelings and seperation in abroad,they deserved to finally be by each other's side,to be happy

"They're each other's privilege"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi talk to me on tumblr send me shitposts or whatever I'm lonely ಥ‿ಥ  
> https://kstandsforpotassium.tumblr.com
> 
> (Don't even know if this link will work LMAO)


End file.
